The Stag's Rebellion
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: Robert's Rebellion and pre-Robert's Rebellion. Political plays and schemes in the world to exert influence through the globe. The Stag's rise up to claim the throne after the abduction of his beloved. The three-headed dragons gain support from the Begnion Empire and autocratic rule while the Stag gain support from the Daeinite Empire and freedom and liberty. R&R. Bad with summaries


**I wanted to do a prequel to the 'Rise of Dragons' back towards Roberts Rebellion.**

 **Prologue**

 **King's Landing**

King's Landing, the home of House Targaryen for centuries and capital of Westeros. Strong and thought to be impenetrable ruled by King Aerys Targaryen II. Fire and Blood are the words of House Targaryen which receives criticism from foreign nations due to hint of incestuous blood. The continent of Westeros prospers in wealth and influence to the outside world as visited from afar and many pay homage such as two greatest powers in the globe: The Daeinite Empire and the Begnion Empire.

Fear builds up in Aerys once he met the officials from two empires. He can see through their offer. Didn't like them yet he fears to reject them for reasons:

\- The Daeinite Empire, ruled by Emperor Soren Imperius. It is said that the Emperor may not be the most powerful man in the empire but the Senate and the Zakarum Church. People as hard as steel and as tough to the core. A professionally trained army and a disciplined conscript reserve army that protects its borders and watches over cities with the armed police force. The industrial workforce throughout the empire have a powerful hold of influence throughout the globe as they begin to export their products to almost every part of the known world. It is said that after its liberation and independence from the Begnion Empire, Soren had developed a plan to unbalance the global powers by destroying their society and economic way of life.

\- The Begnion Empire, ruled by Emperor Lancelot Imperius. With full power, the Emperor can enforce many things upon his subjects and rule an empire that being the most powerful rival to the Daeinite Empire through economic, military, and political prowess. Powerful enough that even the Begnion Senate will look away and do every bidding for the Emperor as they lie scared for their lives. Legions and legions of footed infantry and conscripts flood the empire as well invading new lands, conquering new lands and territories and showing off their terrifying power but their military preparations have been slightly inferior to the Daeinite Empire yet battles between the two have always have either as the victor as they wrestle for everything. Ruthless yes and as well said to be a military without any remorse. They would have massacre and destroy cities without 2nd thoughts, even forcing slaves and work and women to be raped multiple times if they take them prisoner.

As Aerys know, both rulers are hard to have a diplomatic solution to ease tension for both brothers have claimed to rule without rival. Having both as trading partners is clearly unacceptable and could mean destruction if war breaks out between the two superpowers.

Choosing to align with the Begnion Empire has consequences yet many benefits. Now Westeros have now better economy and prosperity have flourish throughout Westeros but the consequence of this deal results in the embargoment from the Daeinite Empire and pirates and mercenaries begin to raid the coast and trade posts without any help from foreign powers. And Aerys ordered ships to be built and the Iron fleet to deal with the pirates that invade his shores but having the Daeinite Empire as an enemy will have pirates become more bold and rumors have that the Daeinites provide training for pirates, even hire them as sailors, mercenaries, or private privateers to disrupt trade coming into Westeros or even forcing Westeros to pay high prices on good or be isolated from economic goods forever as well as being raided.

"Your Majesty, the Daeinite diplomat is on his way as you requested." Aerys sits on the throne as the footsteps approach towards him.

He is a dark-skinned man, tall and lean built. Clothed in black noble dress and trousers. The sigil that appears on him was a ball of fire burning through the field. He seems to be of the nobility house of Tevinter Imperium, nation vassals to the Daeinite Empire who in the past had subdued the magical slave-loving nation. Tevinter Imperium was home to many powerful and talented mages and mercenaries. It was subdued 400 years ago by Soren Imperius as he had not only conquered Thedas but the Empire of Sigmar, Westmarch, the Kingdom of Bretonnia, and many others.

Aerys took a deep breath as he is out of options. What can he do when he sweats once he watches in fear of the presence of the foreign diplomat. He knows they only want him to do one thing and that's it and that is to become partners with Westeros be free of Begnion influence.


End file.
